This invention relates to an automated disk mount assembly and more particularly to an automated disk mount assembly for use in a record disk player resting in a vertical direction by which a record disk is easily mounted on a turntable.
One prior art record player of the above mentioned sort is illustrated in a schematic view in FIG. 1 showing the appearance thereof. When mounting a record disk 2 on a turntable 1 is desirable, the disk 2 is first mounted in a provisional position on the turntable 1 for a brief period of time while a central opening 2a of the disk 2 is brought into alignment with a spindle 1a on the turntable 1. A disk holder 4 which is rotable on a body 3 of the player is then rotated in the direction of the arrow A into engagement with the spindle 3a so that the record disk 2 may be secured tightly under pressure on the turntable 1. However, for the above player, it is impossible to fit the spindle 1a into the central opening 2a of the disk through utilization of the gravity of the disk as experienced in the conventional record player resting in a horizontal direction. Thus, the vertical player requires a careful and delicate procedure for supporting the record disk 2 in a vertical direction and fitting the central opening 2a onto the spindle 1a. Therefore, the record disk 2 is in danger of being dropped. Very careful attention is therefore needed in mounting the disk.